1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tire retreading and more specifically, to buffing machines for buffing tread from a crown of a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tires are known to comprise a tread consisting of an outer layer of rubber-based mixtures, of greater or lesser thickness, in which are molded various grooves and tread patterns intended, inter alia, to improve the vehicle's grip relative to the ground.
In certain cases, it is necessary to machine or remove the outer surface of the tire, for example, the tire tread, for the purpose of preparing a worn tire for retreading. Typically, tire tread removal has been accomplished by various types of cutting devices, such as rasps, grinding wheels, and wire brushes. Another process used for tire tread removal is a cutting process that utilizes a cylindrical cutter called a “peeler.”
During the tread removal process, it may be desirable to collect the debris removed from the tire. Material removed by the methods discussed above creates debris that is preferably collected for disposal. It is well known in the art to provide a collection removal system for this material; however, these prior art systems do not satisfactorily collect the debris. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved system for collecting debris generated during a tread removal process.